The Narutimate Senju
by Egghead
Summary: Summary: What happens when our favorite blonde jinchuuriki has the Yellow Flash and the Slug Sannin as parents? A Naruto that Konoha doesn't quite know how to deal with. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, ok?
1. Return Of The Senju

**The Narutimate Senju**

**Summary: What happens when our favorite blonde jinchuuriki has the Yellow Flash and the Slug Sannin as parents? A Naruto that Konoha doesn't quite know how to deal with. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters, ok?**

**Chapter 1: Return Of The Senju**

Five individuals can be seen walking on the road towards Konoha. The guards on duty at the massive gates of the hidden village looks up to see who the people coming towards them were.

Easily recognizable by his long white hair, red vest and bone headpiece with the word oil inscribed on it was the Toad Sage Kazama Jiraiya while the Slug Sage Senju Tsunade was the blonde woman with the diamond shaped mark on her forehead, green jacket with the word gamble on the back and the massive mammaries. Both were known as two of the legendary Sannin together with the traitorous Snake Sage Orochimaru.

Their three companions however, two adult female and a young teenaged male, were not as easily identifiable.

The one carrying a red vested piglet is a pretty but plain looking woman with short black hair and wore a black kimono.

The female wearing the grey cloak to conceal her figure is a fiery redhead with green eyes that sparkled with mischief.

The youngest and final member of the group is a blonde haired, blue eyed teen with what seems like whisker marks on his cheeks and who wore an orange vest over a black kimono.

For some reason, the blonde reminded the gatekeepers of someone relatively well known though they couldn't quite figure out exactly who.

"Welcome back Jiraiya Sama! Tsunade Sama! Hokage Sama has been expecting you." One of the gatekeepers greeted who recieves a muttered thanks from the Toad Sage. He then looks at the other three individuals with the two Sannin. "Umm... May we know who your companions are?"

"Oh sorry 'bout that." Jiraiya said as he gestures towards one of the females in his group. "This redhead is a student of mine. I'm sure you've heard of the 'Red Hot Habanero' Uzumaki Kushina." He said, causing the eyes of the gatekeepers to widen. Of course they've heard of Kushina who was almost as well known as her former teammate, the Yondaime Hokage for her skill as a kunoichi as well as her fiery temper which earned her the nickname. But during the night of Kyuubi's attack, she had mysteriously vanished and thought to be lost... Till now.

"This other lovely lady right here is Tsunade's apprentice, Kato Shizune." Jiraiya introduced the other woman. The guards were vaguely aware that Tsunade had indeed taken on an apprentice before she left Konoha and Shizune must've been that apprentice.

The other gatekeeper then turns his attention to the young blonde with the party. "And what about this little boy here? Who might he be?"

The said boy had a tick mark on his forehead as he snaps back. "Who the hell are you calling a little boy? I'm almost fourteen asshole!" He was then sent crashing face face to the ground via a flick from Tsunade's finger causing everyone to sweatdrop at the sight.

"You'll have to excuse him. He's a little sensitive about his height you see." Tsunade explained before hauling him back up to face the gatekeepers. "Now introduce yourself and apologize for your behavior."

"Why should I you old hag? They were the ones who..." The blonde stops at the look that Tsunade was giving him and sighs in resignation. "Fine. My name is Senju Naruto and I am Senju Tsunade's son. I'm sorry for what I said to you a while ago." He apologized before turning back to his mother. "There. You happy now?"

The gatekeepers were now openly gaping at the now revealed son of the Slug Sage. This was certainly major news which was sure to rock the village to it's core.

Tsunade noticed the look that the gatekeepers were giving her son so she turned to address them.

"I'd appreciate it if you don't go spreading the news about my son just yet gentlemen. We'd like to enjoy our privacy for a little while longer if that's alright?" The fact that she had said this with an ominously terrifying expression prompted the gatekeepers to quickly nod their head in agreement. "Good. Shall we go see Sarutobi Sensei now?" She said cheerfully as she and her companions started walking towards the Hokage Tower and leaving the gatekeepers to stare at the retreating forms.

**(Hokage Tower)**

The Sandaime Hokage couldn't help but chuckle at what went down at the front gate which he watched through his viewing globe from the comfort of his office. It was refreshing to watch Tsunade like that even though it utterly terrified even him.

But then again, it was good to see her more or less back to her old self after years of grieving. A lesser woman would've broken a long time ago from all the loss she had suffered but somehow, motherhood had strengthened her.

Naruto was a gift to her. The product of a drunken night of passion between the Slug Sage and surprisingly, Jiraiya's own student and future Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato after Tsunade decided to drown her grief in sake from losing both Nawaki and Dan. Nonetheless, theirs was a successful albeit unusual may-december affair made even more joyous with Minato's installment as Hokage and the birth of Naruto nine months later.

But the couple's joy was to be short lived. Kyuubi had attacked the village only a few days after Naruto's birth after it's jinchuuriki, Uzumaki Kushina was found with near fatal injuries from it's forced extraction from her. The shinobi force had suffered massive casualties in the attack and the only way to defeat the biju was to re-seal it into someone else. Preferably an infant child.

But Minato couldn't ask anyone else to sacrifice their child for it so, despite Tsunade's protests, he sealed Kyuubi into his infant son Naruto using a forbidden technique and at the cost of his own life. But before he had expired, Minato told the Sandaime that he wanted the villagers to treat his son as a hero.

But it was not to be so.

Sarutobi did not anticipate the mindset of a grieving village recovering from Kyuubi's attack. So when the Sandaime informed the village of Naruto's status as the current jinchuuriki, many called for his death and it only took the declaration of martial law to silence the mobs crying out for his blood.

But things did not stop there. Attempts were now being made to kill the infant jinchuuriki by the deluded who thought that killing 'it' would save the village and turn them into heroes.

They did not count on the defense of Naruto's enraged Sannin mother and her formidable new apprentice or a fight from a recovering ex-jinchuuriki. Between the three women, all assassination attempts on Naruto were utterly destroyed.

Finally, Tsunade decided that enough was enough. She packed up her belongings and, together with Shizune and Kushina, left Konoha in order to protect her son and to keep herself from killing any more of the fools who were planning any action against Naruto.

Considering the damage she did, Sarutobi agreed to Tsunade's decision. Had she stayed, she would've gladly leveled Konoha in defense of her son.

Sarutobi was reinstated as Hokage but knew that he couldn't keep the jackals at bay forever. With this in mind, he designated Tsunade as his successor and made her promise that she will return once she feels that her son is strong enough to handle his own affairs.

Taking a puff from his pipe, Sarutobi allowed himself to smile. Now that Tsunade is back, they can finally begin to implement the reforms badly needed by Konoha. And as embarrassed as he is to admit it, the Slug Sage can't be easily swayed by words or even threats unlike him.

A knock on the door cuts snaps him back to reality.

"Come in." Sarutobi instructed. As the party entered the office, the Sandaime had to admit that Tsunade still looked quite impressive and the thought of her sitting behind the desk instead of him felt... Right.

But considering her pedigree having the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage in her family tree, she was practically born for the job.

"Tsunade. It's been so long." Sarutobi said as he stood and embraced his former student. "How have you been?"

"Doing just great sensei." She answered with a smile. "You're not doing to badly yourself. Are you sure you really want me to take your place already?"

"Hohoho! Even though I can still do this for another ten years, I'm afraid I no longer have the patience to deal with paperwork or politics. I just might murder somebody if I had to deal with this any longer." Sarutobi answered.

"Then you better be ready with a lot of bodybags old man." Kushina said cheekily. "Tsunade Sama here ain't much better."

Sarutobi had to smile as he turns to the ex jinchuuriki. The redheaded ex Black Ops had been discovered near death with the biju extracted from her by her fellow ANBU and only the timely intervention from both Jiraiya and Tsunade had saved her life. "Kushina. You're looking healthy as well."

"Thanks to Jiraiya Sensei and Tsunade Sama I am." Kushina said before her face fell. "But still... If I didn't let my guard down... Minato Kun would've..."

"Kushina San..." Shizune whispered sadly, aware of how close the redhead and the Yondaime were even though the blonde Hokage eventually ended up with her master.

"Stop it Kushina." Jiraiya snaps, glancing nervously at Tsunade. "If the culprit behind Kyuubi's extraction from you was who we think it is, then there's nothing you could've done anyways."

Sarutobi's eyes widens in alarm at Jiraiya's mention of the biju. "Jiraiya! You shouldn't talk about such things in front of..."

"...In front of me, jiisan?" Naruto supplied, speaking up for the first time. "Don't worry about a thing. I've known about Kyuubi for years now. It's not really a big deal to me."

Sarutobi then looks at Tsunade questioningly who simply answers. "My son has a right to know about this matter since it directly affects him. He's old enough to deal with it responsibly."

She then turns her attention to Kushina. "And how many times must I tell you Kushina? I don't blame you for what happened to Minato. He did what he had to do to protect Konoha. Don't get me wrong though coz I'll STILL kick his ass when I see him again in the afterlife."

"I see..." Sarutobi said as he calmly regarded Naruto before placing a hand on his shoulder. "That's quite a mature outlook for one so young. But I think that it's only fair to warn you that others in the village, especially those old enough to recognize you, might not be so accepting."

"I don't really care what they think." Naruto said flatly. "I have no time for people who don't even know the difference between a sealing scroll and a kunai." He looks up fondly at the old man he considered his surrogate grandfather who, despite his busy schedule, found time to visit their family on the road every once in a while. "Everything that's important is right here in this room. Nothing else matters to me."

"Now don't say that Naruto Kun." The Sandaime admonished gently but smiled inwardly. "It's already been thirteen years and people DO change. Who knows? You might find something else to cherish while you're here in Konoha."

"If people are still as pigheaded as Kaasan said, then I seriously doubt it." Naruto mutters.

"Don't worry about them brat." Tsunade assured her son. "That's the reason why sensei's leaving me in charge. He knows I can shake things up."

"Yeah. I'm still wondering if Jiisan was off his meds when he decided that." Naruto teased.

"What was that brat?" Tsunade growls and starts chasing her son around the office before Sarutobi puts a stop to the shennanigans by loudly clearing his throat.

"Anyways. It's time for us to get down to the business at hand." Sarutobi said seriously. "There's a lot of work to be done if we want to pull this off so let's begin, shall we?"

**(Council Room)**

"Exactly why is the full council called into session today anyways?" Yamanaka Inoichi asks his old friend and teammate Akimichi Chouza as the two took their places on the Shinobi Council together with their other old friend and teammate, Nara Shikaku and looks around the room. Everyone of importance was there from leaders of the civilian guilds to heads from both influential civilian and shinobi clans to the various division heads of the shinobi force. The Akimichi simply shrugs his shoulders. He was as much as in the dark as his blonde friend was.

Shikaku however, had his suspicions.

Rarely has the full council been called by the Hokage. But when he did, it usually meant one of two things. War or a major announcements which affects the entire village. And since they were not currently involved in any sort of major conflict, it had to be the second option.

But what could it be?

Shikaku didn't have to wait long. The council doors opens the Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen enters minus the traditional Hokage's hat.

"Hiruzen. Why have you suddenly called the entire council into session? Has something happened?" Sarutobi's old kunoichi teammate and currently one of his advisors asks.

"Nothing for anyone to be overly concerned about." Sarutobi answered as he took his place at the front. "I called this meeting to simply inform you of a decision I have been thinking about for quite a while now. A decision about my future as Hokage."

Whisperings can be heard throughout the room about Sarutobi's announcement. Nobody knew what to make of what Sarutobi said.

"Excuse me Hokage Sama. But exactly what are you saying?" The Inuzuka head Tsume asks.

"What I'm saying Tsume is that I'm getting older and the rigors of the responsibility are starting to take their toll on me." Sarutobi said. "So effective immediately, I'm resigning from my post." This surprising announcement causes an uproar in the room until Sarutobi asks for silence so he can continue. "But don't worry. I have already chosen my successor and I can assure you that the one I chose is imminently qualified."

"But we have not been consulted on your choice." Another one of Sarutobi's old teammates named Homura pointed out. "How certain are you that your choice is the best one for the job?"

"I didn't feel the need to consult with anyone because I KNOW better than anyone that SHE has everything it takes to be Hokage." Sarutobi answered. "Enter. Godaime Hokage Sama."

The door is then thrown wide open and a large bosomed female wearing a green jacket with the word gamble on the back as well as the Hokage's hat on her head walks in and takes her place besides the Sandaime. She removes the hat and, much to the shock of everyone present, reveals her identity to all.

"It can't be." The ROOT leader and another advisor named Danzou whispers in disbelief and anger.

Senju Tsunade was now the Godaime Hokage.

Author's Notes: Another idea that's been running through my head for a while now. Tell me what you think guys. R&R pls.


	2. Hokage's Son

**Chapter 2: The Hokage's Son**

"...And I shall give my life for Konoha, as the Godaime Hokage."

Watching his mother soak in the thunderous applause of the audience from the sidelines, Naruto had to admit that it felt real good to finally call a place home for the long run.

Not that he didn't enjoy his life on the road together with his mother and two adopted sisters, but in every town they went to, he always felt like a stranger.

But that was not the case in Konoha because he felt at ease here. A part of him probably knew that this was his birthplace which is why it felt so familiar and comforting.

Though Naruto sure didn't feel so welcome a few days ago. He had been told by his mother before of the attempts on his life as a baby just because he had Kyuubi sealed within him so it was understandable that some of the older ones would recognize him and call for his death just because they percieved him as the biju reborn.

But just like before, his mother and two adopted sisters had repelled all threats to his well being. This time with a little help from some unexpected sources.

_**(Flashback)**_

_**"This is highly irregular Sarutobi." Koharu declared, recovering quickly from the shock of seeing Tsunade as Hokage. "The selection of a candidate for new Hokage normally requires the approval of both councils of Konoha before the candidate is proclaimed."**_

_**"Yes that IS the procedure under normal circumstances." Sarutobi agreed. "But the decision to proclaim Tsunade as the Godaime Hokage didn't occur under normal circumstances."**_

_**Taking note of the confused looks that both councils were giving him, Sarutobi continues his explanation. "You see, even before I was reinstated as Hokage after Kyuubi's defeat, the Fire Daimyo had already selected a new Hokage for us and that was Tsunade. And since it was still an emergency situation then, he is authorized to select his candidate without consultation from our councils."**_

_**"But that was thirteen years ago!" A civilian council member protested. "Surely that can't be valid now."**_

_**"On the contrary, his ruling on the matter is retroactive which means that Tsunade can assume the post anytime she wishes since she was not able to do so back then due to reasons that I'm sure all of you are aware of." Sarutobi stated, causing some members of the council to wince. How could they forget the time when people tried to attack the newly born Kyuubi jinchuuriki without considering who his mother was? It was one of the primary reasons why Tsunade left Konoha in the first place if only to prevent further casualties from the populace.**_

_**"Look. If you idiots are still too damned stubborn to comprehend the situation, let me spell it out for you in simple terms that you can understand." Tsunade spoke up, her patience wearing thin from all the protests that was bombarding Sarutobi. "The Fire Daimyo himself appointed me as the Godaime Hokage so deal with it. You think I'm not fit for the job? Prove it." Tsunade challenged, placing the Hokage hat in front of her as if daring anyone to take it.**_

_**As expected, nobody took up the challenge. Both the shinobi and civilian councils knew that they stood no chance against the Daimyo's decision from a political and legal standpoint. And outright challenging Tsunade for the position is suicidal even for the strongest heads of the shinobi clans.**_

_**In other words, she is now and shall forever be known as the Godaime Hokage.**_

_**"Nobody wants to try? Good. I'm glad we understand each other." Tsunade said as she took her place at the Hokage's chair in the council room with Sarutobi standing besides her. "Now then, there's no reason why this can't be a working council meeting so let's get down to business. I have gone over Konoha's charters and mission reports and frankly speaking, I'm not very happy with what I've read. For this reason, I intend implement some changes in our system."**_

_**Nervous whisperings can be heard all around the room and even the normally lazy Nara Shikaku sat up in attention at the Godaime's announcement. Something big was about to go down and the lazy genius had a feeling that things were going to get interesting.**_

_**"Effective immediately, the civilian council no longer has authority over decisions and matters pertaining to shinobi affairs. Likewise, the shinobi council cannot exert authority over decisions and matters pertaining to civilian affairs. Only I, in my official capacity as Hokage, can decide on wether or not your input on a matter outside your jurisdiction is required." Tsunade said. As expected, the room erupts in a flurry of protest from both sides which was quickly silenced by a burst of killing intent from the Godaime Hokage.**_

_**"Enough." Tsunade boomed as she glares all around the room, taking note of the look of approval from a surprising source. The old warhawk Danzou seemed pleased by Tsunade's decision which didn't really sit well with the Godaime since she knew of his reputation. But right now, she needed all the support she can muster.**_

_**She takes a deep breath to calm herself and explains her reasoning. "For a long time now, we have allowed unqualified parties to interfere on matters that they clearly know nothing about and that has led to abuse and misuse of manpower and resources that's better off in areas where it is truly needed. Once this decree is implemented, we put the right people for the right job which in turn will increase overall productivity and success rates of our missions without the gross wastage of resources."**_

_**Grumblings can be heard all around but majority of the council from both the civilian and shinobi side saw the wisdom of Tsunade's plans.**_

_**"In light of that, I and my new council of elders shall be reviewing the village & shinobi bylaws and charters and implement changes wherever necessary in order to benefit Konoha as a whole. Furthemore, any new laws and charters will only be ratified if it is approved by myself AND my advisors." Tsunade stated before looking at Hiruzen and Jiraiya. "I am also appointing Kazama Jiraiya and Sarutobi Hiruzen to my council of elders together with Mitokado Homura, Utatane Koharu and Shimura Danzou."**_

_**And just like that, any power one side may have held over the other was effectively nullified by the Godaime Hokage. A few members of the Shinobi and Civilian council looked disgruntled at this but the majority didn't seem to mind the ruling.**_

_**"Now then, let's move on to other matters." Tsunade said, bracing herself for what she was about to say. "I am aware that the Sandaime has enacted a certain law about Kyuubi while me and my family were absent from Konoha. So for your own safety, I suggest you strictly follow that law now that I'm the Godaime because I will NOT hesitate to enforce it." She said.**_

_**Both councils knew that she was referring to the Sandaime's law which prevents them from speaking about what they knew of Kyuubi at the pain of death.**_

_**"You are being unneccesarily harsh Hokage Sama and there's no call for that." A civilian member of the council protested.**_

_**"Is that right?" Tsunade said with an arched eyebrow as she gave the signal to allow someone to enter the council chambers. The doors open and a young man with blonde hair and whisker marks on his face enters. An individual whom many in the council recognized despite being older.**_

_**"It's the demon fox! Kill th... URK!" The same civilian council member who protested started to say before a snow white, razor sharp blade cuts his throat from behind. A moment later, Uzumaki Kushina steps out from the shadows with an empty look in her normally joyous eyes. She wipes her sword using the dead civilian's clothes, sheaths the blade inside her cloak and jumps down to stand behind Tsunade's chair.**_

_**"As I've said, I will NOT hesitate to enforce the law." Tsunade said coldly. "Don't fuck with me on THIS matter. We've all had thirteen years to get our heads straight but if you still insist on treating my son like a monster, then I WILL pick up where I left off years ago and there's not a damned thing ANYBODY in here can and will do to stop me this time around."**_

_**(Flashback Ends)**_

Funny how that single act changed the way many people saw Tsunade when they heard about it. None of the previous Hokages were ever THIS brutally decisive.

But then again, this was her son they were talking about. A mother's wrath was truly something to be feared.

And even though Naruto didn't really find it necessary to kill the councilman as letting him off wouldn't have given his detractors more reason to hate him, he DID understand that his mother needed to set an example no matter how ruthless it may seem in order to protect her family.

"Are you ready for the meet and greet, Naru-Chan?" Naruto's mind snaps back to reality as his mother addresses him.

"Stop calling me by that blasted girly nickname Kaasan." The blonde Jinchuuriki grumbled.

"Only if you stop using THAT jutsu." Tsunade replied sweetly.

"C'mon Kaasan. That is a legitimate medical experiment in progress! You're the one who told me to learn all I can about the human anatomy!" Naruto protested.

"I did, didn't I? Which is why I'm NOT calling you any OTHER embarrassing nickname." Tsunade said. "Most boys your age shouldn't even know anything about something like that just yet."

"But I'm NOT like most boys. I'm a thirteen year old trained by the world's best medic to be a doctor." Naruto insisted. "It's not like I'm not going to be encountering something like this in the near future, especially if I'm going to be working at the hospital."

Tsunade sighs in resignation as Shizune merely smiles at the exchange between Naruto and Tsunade. "We'll talk about that later. Right now let's go do the meet and greet."

Naruto simply nods at this and follows his mother. The first group they met turns out to be members of the civilian council who wasted no words lavishing him with praises as the 'Honored Son' and 'Senju Heir'.

But of course, the blonde knew that they had been cowed to submission by his mother's actions the other day and their words and praises were just a means NOT to incur her wrath again.

The next group they talked to were the heads of the major shinobi clans of the village. Unlike their civilian counterparts, they were properly respectful to him with just a hint of skeptism in their eyes and body language.

He didn't really mind it too much though. Naruto would much rather earn their respect and acknowledgement through his actions and not just because he is the Hokage's son.

The genin teams were up next. During the meeting, Naruto got reaquainted with the Sandaime's son Asuma whom he and his family met at the Fire Capitol some years back and was now the sensei to one of the genin teams who turns out to be the second generation of the famed Ino-Shika-Chou Trio.

He also met the heirs of the Aburame, Inuzuka and Hyuuga on a team headed by a beatiful red-eyed kunoichi named Yuuhi Kurenai.

Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba were typical examples of their clans. Stoic and calculating for Shino and loud and brash for Kiba. But the girl named Hyuuga Hinata acted nothing like members of her clan. As a matter or fact, she seemed rather meek and shy especially around him which he personally found cute.

Then came the squad led by the famed Copy Nin Hatake Kakashi which consisted of Councilman Danzou's adopted son Sai, a pink haired kunoichi who hailed from a civilian clan named Haruno Sakura and the sole survivor of the Uchiha Clan Massacre, Sasuke.

Shimura Sai smiled WAY too much for it to be sincere while Haruno's Sakura conditioning didn't look up to snuff based on her physical structure. But it was Konoha's last Uchiha who caught his attention the most. The boy's eyes were full of pent up rage and anger that he believed that he must have suffered some sort of mental trauma during that dark night where his entire clan was killed by his own elder brother.

Naruto briefly wondered if Sasuke was recieving any sort of psychological help for his problems.

Finally, it was the elder's turn to talk to him. Homura and Koharu seemed polite enough if a little distant which suited Naruto just fine since he didn't really like them all that much.

But the last elder, the heavily bandaged one named Shimura Danzou who his mother warned him about, took the time to chat with him which immediately raised alarm bells in his head.

"Good day Senju Dono. How are you finding the village thus far?" Danzou asks almost pleasantly.

"Please just call me Naruto, Danzou Dono. It would be unseemly of you to address someone as young as myself in such a manner." Naruto said with a short bow. "As for how my experience in Konoha have been so far, I'd say that it could've gone much better. But like my mother, I still look forward to serving it's people to the best of my abilities."

Danzou nods sagely at this. "Indeed. It's a shame that many foolish people fail to appreciate what kind of sacrifices a jinchuuriki has to make." The old bandaged man said as he walks past and places his uninjured hand on the blonde's shoulder. "But let me assure you that I am not one of those foolish ones. You will always have an ally in me so don't hesitate to ask for my humble assistance anytime you need it."

Though the seemingly friendly gesture from the old man unnerved him, Naruto was too levelheaded to let it show. "Thank you Danzou Dono. I shall keep that in mind.**" **He replied politely though he swore to himself that it would be a cold day in hell before he would seek help from Danzou. As the old councilman hobbles away, he couldn't help but feel that something was off about him.

"Now that you've met him, what do you think about Danzou?" Tsunade asks as she steps up besides her son.

"I don't trust him." Naruto said flatly. "He may be able to dupe others into thinking that he's just a crippled old man but not us. He's hiding something behind those bandages Kaasan. I don't know what but I don't like it."

"Unfortunately, there's nothing we can do about him for now. All we can do is keep an eye on him." Tsunade said before facing her son. "But enough about him. Have you made your decision yet? If we're gonna pull this off, I'm gonna need your help."

Naruto sighs in resignation. "Yeah. Sorry for putting it off for so long Kaasan. But I'll accept the commission and serve as a medic."

"Wonderful." The Godaime said with a smile, kissing her son on the forehead. "I knew I can count on you."

"Always Kaasan. Always." Naruto said, sounding more confident then he actually felt. He had a feeling that this was just the beginning of his trying times in Konoha.

Author's Notes: New chappie's done. As usual, R&R


	3. I, Doctor

**Chapter 3: I, Doctor**

Naruto groans in annoyance as the morning sunlight from a window by his bedside hits his face, rudely rousing him fron his slumber. He reluctantly opens his eyes and stares as the ceiling as he mulls his schedule for the day.

Yesterday had been quite eventful. After her formal ascension as the Godaime Hokage, his mother had reinstated Kushina Nee and Shizune Nee as ANBU captain and as a Tokubetsu Jounin respectively and gave him the him the rank of chunin NCO of the Medic Corps on a probationary basis.

Of course, there had been no shortages of... 'suggestions' from various parties on where the newest prodigy should have been placed but in the end, Tsunade assigned him to the hospital for the mean time to keep him busy while she figured out what to do with her son.

His placement suited Naruto just fine. Like his mother, he prefered healing people rather then maiming or killing them though he was just as capable of inflicting physical harm should the need arise.

After that, the family had retired back to the re-opened Senju estates to rest for the night to prepare for work the next day.

After taking a quick shower and changing into work clothes, he tucks a few scrolls inside his robes before going down to the dining room where he finds his mother reading the morning papers while having tea.

"Good morning squirt. Ready for your first day on the job?" Tsunade asks without looking up from what she was reading.

"Even if I say no, it wouldn't really make a difference now would it? I really hope I don't screw things up though." Naruto replied as he brought out a carton of milk from the ref and some fruits from a basket before taking them to the dining table. "Where are Shizuna Nee and Kushina Nee?"

"Kushina's meeting her ANBU team this morning and Shizune has a shift in the hospital so you should be able to meet her when you get there." Tsunade said, lowering the newspaper to look at her son. "Remember everything you've learned and you'll do just fine Naru Chan. Just don't antagonize anyone there, ok? Not everyone can be a medical prodigy like you."

"No promises Kaasan." Naruto answered as he ate his breakfast of fruits and milk. "And will you stop calling me a prodigy? I'm the son of the greatest medic nin in the Elemental Countries so it's only natural that I'm more skilled then your everyday run-of-the-mill doctor. That's because YOU taught me everything I know."

Tsunade smirks at this, pride evident in her expression. "And don't you EVER forget that brat."

Naruto rolls his eyes at his mother's antics and finishes up his meal before taking the dishes to the sink. "I guess I better get going. I don't want to be late on my first day after all." Naruto said as he pecks his mother on the cheek. "See 'ya Kaasan."

Tsunade looks on fondly as her son hurries off to the hospital for his first day at work. Naruto had personally been trained by her and much to the Slug Sannin's delight, had proven to be a quick study in the medical field which was why he had been certified at such an early age.

And though he tended to be a bit short tempered especially when his medical skills are called into question by people whom he feels are unqualified to pass judgement on him, he was a good and responsible kid overall so she was confident that he will do well and had nothing to worry about.

"..."

Well, at least she was fairly certain that Naruto won't give her anything to be TOO worried about.

**(Konoha Hospital... A few hours later)**

"Jiisan. Do we have to do this?" A boy wearing an unusual looking skullcap and a long red scarf asks his elder companion.

"Yes we do Konohamaru. I DID promise your mother I'd bring you here for your annual checkup. Besides, now that I'm retired, we can now spend more quality time together." The old man who turns out to be the former Sandaime Hokage wearing civilian robes said to his grandson.

"Not that I mind Jiisan, but did we have to spend it here? I hate hospitals." The boy identified as Konohamaru griped.

"Now now Honorable Grandson. Perfect health is an essential part of preparing to be the Hokage." The Sarutobi's companion, a plain looking man wearing an all black outfit with a bandana and dark glasses named Ebisu mildly admonished the boy.

"But if I were Hokage, then nobody could tell me what to do! Even go to the stupid hospital for a checkup!" Konohamaru insisted.

Sarutobi sighs in resignation. One of the drawbacks of him reclaiming the Hokage position was that he was not able to regularly monitor the growth and development of his only grandson.

Konohamaru had been orphaned early when his parents, his eldest son and his wife who were both shinobis, died in a border skirmish when he was but an infant. And with Asuma serving his stint as one of the Twelve Guardians of the Fire Daimyo, the task of raising young Konohamaru fell to Sarutobi. But since his responsibilities as the Hokage required his utmost attention, the Sandaime had tofind someone to look after and teach his grandson and Ebisu was the most viable candidate at the time.

Unfortunately, it would seem like it wasn't the smartest move he made. While Ebisu may have been a capable shinobi tutor in his own right, he was rather lenient when he handled Konohamaru and tended to let him get away with a lot of things which somewhat spoiled the lad.

This wouldn't do at all especially if he wanted to follow in his grandfather's footsteps. Sarutobi needed to nip this one on the bud immediately before things his grandson's attitude gets worse.

Now how to best deal with this unpleasant situation?

"Pardon me for asking Jiisan but is that kid on crack or something?" A familiar voice spoke from behind the Sandaime which made the old man smile as he turns around to face the speaker.

_"Looks like I have my answer." _Sarutobi thought to himself as he gazes at an unamused looking Naruto who wore a white hospital jacket over his normal clothes and held a clipboard in his hand. "A Naruto Kun... How is your first day at work coming along?"

"It was actually going great till I overheard this brat flapping his gums about how nobody could tell him what to do if he was the Hokage." Naruto said, giving Konohamaru a baleful look. "Does he even know what he's talking about?"

"Who the hell are you anyway? And what gives you the right to talk to me like that?" Konohamaru demanded, ignoring Ebisu who apparently recognized the blonde and was trying desperately to get his ward to stop talking.

"Me? I'm nobody. Just your friendly neighborhood doctor." Naruto replied.

"Liar! You're not much older then me so how can you be a doctor?" The young Sarutobi said. "Don't you know who I am? I'm the Sandaime's grandson Konohamaru! You can't touch me!"

"Really now?" An unimpressed looking Naruto stated flatly. Konohamaru soon found himself sprawled flat on the floor via a light finger flick to the forehead from Naruto who loomed over the frightened boy "And what makes you think that matters to me?"

Ebisu was about to intervene but Hiruzen stops the special jounin and continues to watch the interaction between his grandson and the Senju heir.

"You earn respect kid NOT demand for it like some spoiled ass pansy. And even if you DO earn respect, you've still gotta act responsibly. No exception." Naruto said sternly as he easily picks up the boy and looks him in the eye. "If you keep up this rotten attitude of yours, then the day you become Hokage is the day pigs fly... With the possible exception of Tonton of course." He added almost as an afterthought before tossing Konohamaru towards a surprised Ebisu who manages to catch his ward without stumbling back.

"Anyways, I gotta get back to my rounds Jiisan." Naruto said to the Sandaime.

"By all means Naruto Kun. Don't let us keep you from your work." Hiruzen said. The blonde nods and was about to walk past Ebisu and Konohamaru but stops besides the special jounin. "Ebisu San was it? You're this kid's tutor?" He asks.

"Y-Yes..." Ebisu answers nervously and he had every right to be apprehensive. Naruto had just demonstrated that he had his mother's insane strength. Who knows what else he was capable of.

"Are you trying to get this kid killed or something? With whatever the hell you've been or you HAVEN'T been teaching him, he won't last five minutes as a shinobi." Naruto said plainly.

Anger replaced apprehension as Ebisu's eyes narrows behind his glasses. The boy may be the son of the Hokage but he had NO right to question his teaching methods. He was, after all, a special jounin. "Now listen here you..." Ebisu started to say but was interrupted by Naruto.

"No. YOU listen here." Naruto said harshly. "I don't know how you do things here in the village but I WON'T have kids getting crippled for life or dying here in the hospital just because they were not prepared to handle the dangers of a life as a shinobi. Not on MY watch. So it's either you shape up or the kid should look for another sensei or another line of work altogether."

With his piece said, the blonde marches off to resume his duties.

"Sandaime Sama! Are you not going to reprimand him?" Ebisu protested. "Even if he is the Godaime's son, he was still acting way out of line."

"I understand how he feels and he has brought up a valid point." Hiruzen stated, giving Ebisu a look. "I think we need to have a long discussion on the 'lessons' you've been giving my grandson."

The look that the former Hokage was giving him made Ebisu shiver.

**(With Naruto)**

"Tutor my ass." Naruto mutters to himself as he walks towards his next appointment feeling more then just a little peeved at Ebisu. His day had been going so well with Shizune showing him around the hospital and assigning him his duties but his encounter with Konohamaru and Ebisu had soured his mood. "That prick probably wouldn't know a kunai if it hit him in the head. What kind of stuff are they teaching kids here anyways?"

Arriving at his destination, he opens the door and finds one Uchiha Sasuke sitting in the room. _"Well at least this day couldn't get any worse." _Naruto thought to himself as he enters the room and takes a seat in front of the dark haired boy who looks at him in confusion.

"Good morning." Naruto greets.

"I remember you. You're the Hokage's son Naruto, right? What are you doing here and where's Dr. Hattori?" Sasuke asked.

"Dr. Hattori can't make it so I'll be in charge of your annual psychiatric evaluation today." Naruto said reading the notes in his clipboard.

"You? But you're almost my age. How can they let you do this on your own? Are they planning on wasting my time again talking about my supposed problems with you?" Sasuke grated.

"Well first off, I'm actually very good at what I do despite my young age. After all, I DID learn from the best." Naruto answered plainly. "And secondly, I'm not gonna ask you to talk about your problems because it IS, as you pointed out, a waste of time because I've already been briefed on your... Difficulties."

"So I can go now?" Sasuke asked a little hopefully. Naruto had to smile at this. He had heard that the Uchiha was quite a hard worker and going here must have chaffed at him because it interfered with his training schedule. But if he had to go by the last Uchiha's tragic experience, Naruto was concerned that he was doing it for all the wrong reasons and he needed to nip that problem in the bud at the earliest possible time.

"Not quite. I wouldn't be much of a doctor if I didn't do my job now would I?" Naruto stated before his expression turns serious. "But don't expect me to just listen and try to comfort you like others either though coz that ain't my style. I'll tell you EXACTLY what you need to hear and it will sometimes piss you off. But know that everything I say or do is for your own benefit and I CAN be that REAL sympathetic ear you may need from time to time and not just some schmuck whose only reason for doing this is because it's his job."

Naruto then offers his hand to Sasuke. "So what do you say?"

**(Later that night at the Senju Estates)**

"So how'd your day go gaki?" Tsunade asked as she ate dinner with her son.

"Not too bad." Her fellow blonde answered. "Did the rounds... Met Sandaime Jiji, his brat of a grandson and his idiot tutor..."

"That must have been quite an experience." Tsunade comments with a smile, already aware of the incident at the hospital having been told by the Sandaime.

"For the record, the brat started it and that so called tutor deserved it." Naruto stated in his defense before continuing. "I also had a session with the last Uchiha."

"And how'd that go?" Tsunade asked in interest.

"It's just as I suspected. All he had people telling him were things he WANTED to hear and NOT things that he NEEDED to hear. Are those pricks trying to sabotage his career or something?" Naruto said sourly.

"You seem to feel rather strongly about this? Care to tell me why?"

"Uchiha Sasuke has the potential to become a REAL asset to the village. But only if he gets his head straight." Naruto said. "Believing in your own hype is a sure fire way of getting yourself killed before you even get somewhere in your life and he needs someone to give hima reality check every now and then."

"You're not telling me everything though." Tsunade observes. "So out with it."

Naruto sighs at this. His mother was too perceptive for her own good. "Sasuke is possibly the only one I'd have to rely on when the time comes."

"When the time comes to what?" Tsunade asks, not really liking where the conversation was going.

"Kaasan. You know what I hold inside of me right? There may come a time that I lose control of myself due to it's influence and only the Sharingan has been known to have any sort of effect on a Biju." Naruto said. "When the time comes, Sasuke may be the only person who can stop me and I'll do everything I can to protect my family... Even if it kills me."

Author's notes: Updates may come slowly because of my sked. Hope you like this update though. As usual R&R please :)


End file.
